A Promise to Keep
by Munksonline4good
Summary: "The laws of gravity cannot be held responsible for people falling in love." Albert Einstein said that but I fall all the time when he's around and he catches me. So why can't I blame gravity? It sure hates me for some reason. R
1. The Promise

**Prologue: The Promise**

She heard a snap behind her as she walked down the street that she and her sisters lived on. Her first reaction would have been to turn around to see what had made the sound, but she knew better than to let him know that she knew that he was following her. That boy, Mateo, had not left her alone since they had broken up 2 months ago. At first he had called her many times a day… until she had the phone disconnected, after that he left notes for her, then love letters… all were burned in the fireplace, and now he followed her around all the time, trying to make her take him back, with no luck.

"Hey, slow down, I know you want to talk Jeanie." He called from were he was standing 30 feet away. In all reality she did NOT want anything to do with him, but he was never going to listen to what she said, so instead she looked for a way to get away from him and she saw the white house that her best friend (And secret crush) lived in and sighed in relief, he had never liked Mateo that much and she knew she would be safe there until night fall, when Mateo had to go home for the night, and she could go home without him following her there.

She walked as fast as she could without tripping to his house and rang the door bell, as she listened for signs of pursuit, which there was sure to be.

The door opened and a boy chipmunk wearing a red hoodie with a big letter A stamped on the front looked out.

"Hi Jeanette, can I help you or do you want my brother?" He asked her, stepping out side and picking up his skateboard.

"Well Alvin you could let me in your house so I can talk to him." Jeanette said nodding behind her.

Alvin looked behind her and groaned, "Is he STILL following you?" He asked turning back to the chipette standing in front of him.

"Yep, it's been eight days since he started following me; it's starting to become a little creepy." Jeanette said as Alvin opened the door and they walked inside.

"It's just now becoming creepy?" Alvin asked closing the door behind him.

"Well no it's… can you just tell me were your brother is?" Jeanette asked as she started playing with the strap of her backpack.

"Sure, he's upstairs studying for next school year; you'd think he would have a better use for summer vacation." Alvin said the last part under his breath as he walked into the back yard with his skateboard.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall to a door that a metal sign that had the word 'Simon' engraved on it in cursive, under that was a piece of paper that read 'ALVIN STAY OUT'. She knocked on the door and waited while a laser beam scanned her body, then the door opened and she walked in the room.

Most of the dark blue walls you could not see behind the many medals and trophies that adorned it. Along all but one of the walls there were tables that held test tubes and tools that he used on his 'projects'. Along the one wall that was table-free there was a single bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and two bookshelves that were over-flowing with books.

The blue-clad chipmunk looked up from his laptop and smiled at her, motioning for her to take the seat next to him as he cleaned off his glasses. She walked over to him quickly and sat down, glad to finally be here.

"Well who do I owe the pleaser?" He asked, closing the laptop and turning to his best-friend (and, surprise-surprise, crush) of eight years.

"You don't want to know Simon." Jeanette said, smiling despite herself.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked taking her hand in his, he had a pretty good idea were this was going.

"Well… o.k. it was Mateo again, he's really starting to freak me out." Jeanette said motioning toward the window.

Simon let her hand fall out of his grasp as he walked over to his window. He opened the window and looked out, immediately he saw Mateo standing on the side walk outside the house. "Have you called the cops on him?" he asked her walking back over to his seat.

"Yea, I have a restraining order against him but it's only for 30 feet, so it's kind of useless." Jeanette said, her eyes darting around the room.

"I think he's either crazy or obsessed with you." Simon said as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

"Or maybe he's both." Jeanette said looking out the window in a daze that told him she was thinking really hard about something.

"Maybe… would you like to stay here until he goes?" Simon asked her breaking her out of her dream-like state.

"Yea… that would be nice." Jeanette said standing up and walking over to a table that had a half complete mini-car on it.

"Want to help me finish it?" Simon asked gesturing to the car.

"I wouldn't say no for the world." Jeanette said grabbing a hard-hat and putting it on.

"Then let's get to work." Simon said glad to have gotten her mind off of Mateo for awhile.

It was 9 O'clock when Mateo finally left for the evening, and they had finished the car about an hour before that time.

Jeanette was about to leave with Simon when his little brother came up to them.

"Um… can you give these to Ellie for me, please?" he asked holding out a small basket.

"Sure Theo." She said taking the basket.

"Thanks. see you later." He said running back inside.

They walked in silence for a minute before either of them spoke.

"Are you o.k.?" Simon asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"I will be, once he starts to leave me alone." Jeanette says looking him in the eye.

"I can't promise he will leave you alone. But I will promise that I wouldn't let him hurt you, ever." Simon said taking both of her hands in his.

"Do really mean that Si?" Jeanette asked trying to keep her eyes from watering.

"Have I ever said anything to you I did not stand by?" Simon replied, running his thumb across her knuckles.

"No." Jeanette said looking at the ground.

"Then why would I start now?" Simon asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"You wouldn't" Jeanette said, then she felt him pull her into his arms, where she felt safe, and she had a brief flash back to when she had broke up with Mateo and he had been there for her when Mateo had tried to attack her after school, she had felt the same way she felt now, no longer on her own, safe.

"Come on Jeanette we should get you home before Brittany shows up wondering what took so long." Simon said pulling away from her, and then at the last second he put his arm around her shoulders and started off down the street again.

With in five minuets they were at Jeanette's house.

Simon walked her up to the door and hugged her again before walking down the stairs. He had just hit the ground when he heard Jeanette mumble something under her breath and run down the stairs after him.

"Is something wrong?" Simon asked as she stopped in front of him.

"You could say that look what I found in the door." She said holding out an open envelope for his inspection. He read the front and felt his blood go cold.

_**Mateo Manterez **_

**Hope you like this story and review! Most authors just need some good feed back and time to write a story. I've seen many good stories ended because they had no or few reviews, so this is what I want you to do, review my story then go and leave a review on a random story, give the author a reason to write. Even if you don't have an account review if possible on a story, ever review counts. And read my story "the game that changed it all".**

**And I'm going to give you 2 authors. Each will have a story and I would like you to read them.**

** with ****Tornado**

**And **

**Kuro Rakka Shimo with Black Box, White Key**

**Have a good day and if you know an author with a good story PM me so I can read it.**

**MO4G is out of here!**


	2. Letter to Burn

**Chapter 1: Letter to Burn**

"Read it" Jeanette said sitting down on the bottom step of the stairs.

Simon opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Jeanette,_

_I have tried to give you your space but after_

_Today, that thing with Seville was not cool._

_Don't try anything like that again or else you'll_

_Both regret it, mainly him. _

_See you tomorrow_

_Mateo_

Simon stared in shock at the letter, had Mateo really left this letter for her?

"He has pretty good handwriting skills for a jock, doesn't he?" Jeanette asked looking at the letter in Simon's hands.

Simon looked at the neat handwriting and nodded, it was really neat for a jock.

"Maybe he had someone write it for him." Simon suggested looking at the letter again.

"It's possible, but we should deal with this in the morning, I'll come and get you at 8

Then we can go to the library and talk abo …" Simon started but Jeanette cut him off.

"You did read the letter right? And I'm going to burn it when your done with It." she asked looking at Simon like he was crazy.

"Of course I did, but I wouldn't leave you like that ever. He's a crazy man who could hurt you easily, what kind of a friend would I be if I just left you?" Simon asked, and then out of know were, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, he pulled back almost as fast as he had leaned in, then answered his own question. "Probably one of the worst in the world." He said, but this time, before he could say another word Jeanette pulled him down so there faces were level and placed her lips on his, easily making him stop talking, at this point they lost all track of time and the only real thing in the world was there counter-part, which they were glued to, nether wanting to let go, to brake the moment that they had waited a life-time for, and nether had to, because Brittany did it for them.

Simon remembered many times when she had interrupted them when they were having a moment but this time was the worst to date.

"Hi…um… am I interrupting?" Brittany asked, she looked a little embarrassed about walking in on them.

Simon and Jeanette had literally jumped apart when she had spoke landing on opposite ends of the deck, now they both walked back over to were Brittany was standing.

"No…no, nothing to see here." Jeanette said pushing Brittany inside the house.

Jeanette walked back over to Simon and looked up into his dark blue eyes that had always made the sky look white to her, (Brittany says it's just her imagination.), and waited for him to say something.

"See you in the morning?" Simon asked as he was running his hand through the fur on her arm.

"Yea… in the morning, it seems so far a way." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"11 hours" Simon said

"A lot can happen in 11 hours." Jeanette said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"More then you can imagine." Simon said kissing her for the third time that night, but this time made sure Brittany could not interrupt them by leaning against the door.

By the time Simon left it was 10 O'clock at night and they were both exhausted, and Simon went strait to sleep but Jeanette sat at the fireplace and burned the letter, before going to sleep herself.

The next morning Simon picked Jeanette up on time and they walked to the library together. They had decided that until Mateo was under control that they would not display affection for each other in public. They sat back to back next to a window reading the books of there choice

"Did you know that Albert Einstein said that "The laws of gravity cannot be held responsible for people falling in love." Jeanette?" Simon asked as he flipped through a book titled "The Greatest Quotes of Albert Einstein."

"Really, so me falling on top of you for years didn't help me at all?" Jeanette whispered to him.

"You never fell on top of me; I always caught you before that happened." Simon said pretending to be reading his book.

"True but why did you catch me every time?" Jeanette asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Because, I will never let you fall, I'll always be there for you." Simon said turning around to face her

Jeanette turned away and blushed, had really just said that?

"It's time we get going." Simon said closing his book and jumping to the floor.

Jeanette followed he and they put there books back and went and got lunch before going back to Simon's house.

"I can't wait for school to start next year." Simon said later in the after-noon as they were painting the car that they had made yesterday a jet-black color.

"Yea it will be nice to learn every thing for our junior year in high school; I wonder what we'll study in language arts this year?" Jeanette said accidentally painting Simon instead of the car.

"I don't know, but I hope in art we learn how to remove paint from fur or else I'll have a cross on my back for ever." Simon said spinning in circles trying to look at his back.

It was 7 at night when they made it back to her house.

After not seeing Mateo all day they had began to relax and had no though in his direction they didn't think about him any more, it was like he had never caused a scene last night.

But the moment they walked in the house it hit them like a title wave.

The whole thing had been ruined; it looked like a herd of elephants had decided to have a party in the house and got kind of drunk.

On the far wall in red paint was the word:

**Mateo**

**Hope you liked it , you know I want you to review, and here are your stories:**

**benderjam**** with ****Alvin and the Chipmunks stranded on Jurassic Park**

**and**

**NJ7009**** with ****Keeping Secrets**

**Have a good day and MO4G is out of here!**


	3. How to Keep a Promise

**Chapter 2: How to Keep a Promise.**

**Mateo**

"Oh my…" Simon started looking around the destroyed house.

"Simon how do you think he got in? It didn't look like he knocked the door down." Jeanette asked looking at the door-that-was-still-on-its-hinges.

"I hate to say this but he might have a key." Simon said as he started picking up random objects and sorting them into piles.

"… um… can we change the locks?" Jeanette asked as she started to help Simon clean up the house.

"We can but I don't think it will help any." Simon said sitting in the middle of the largest pile of stuff and sorting through it.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked sitting down next to him.

"He's not going to give up until he wins." Simon said putting a piece of paper in the trash can.

"I really don't like the sound of that." Jeanette said picking up a light blue piece of paper that was folded into thirds to make a crude envelope.

"Me either, but… wait what's that?" Simon asked pointing at the piece of paper.

"It looks like an envelope." Jeanette said handing it over to him.

"Let's open it." Simon said, reaching for the flap.

"What if it's from Mateo?" Jeanette asked

"Then we've probably got a dilemma." Simon said and when he opened it a letter fell out with a single word on it:

**Mateo**

"Read it." Jeanette said

**Dear Jeanette **

**Did you really think I would just go away?**

**Causes if you did you are terribly mistaken.**

**I've been watching you for awhile and am starting to get the feeling you don't like me any more.**

**You'd better get your priorities strait or I'll straiten them for you.**

**Love, Mateo **

"I think I'm going to be sick." Simon said after reading the letter.

"Not if I am first." Jeanette said leaning against the wall to help her to not pass out.

"On second thought, maybe I'll go 'talk' with him… teach him to mess with my girl." Simon said, the last part was bearably audible.

"Don't, he'll beat you into the ground with out thinking twice about it." Jeanette said looking around at her destroyed house.

"Not if I invent iron claws, he wouldn't know what hit him… literally." Simon said tearing the letter to shreds.

"Simon can't you think of a diplomatic solution?" Jeanette asked him, she was slightly worried about his sanity in the situation.

"I could leave him a letter, and then knock his lights out!" Simon said running in a circle around the room before stopping in front of Jeanette.

"Are you feeling alright Simon?" Jeanette asked as she placed her hand on his forehead to check to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine, in actuality I'm great, better then great, my tonic works." Simon said running around the room again.

"What if it supposes to do, turn you into Alvin?" Jeanette asked as Simon stopped in front of her again.

"No, it makes you more active, like right now I REALLY want to go to the gym." Simon said looking around the room for something to do.

"How long does it last?" Jeanette asked as she grabbed his arm to stop him from running off.

"About 5 minuets for the dose I toke." Simon said, already he was starting to calm down a little.

"O.k. lets try to finish cleaning this before Brittany and Eleanor get home." Jeanette said taking a mop out of the closet and handing it to Simon.

"I could hit him over the head with this!" Simon yelled brandishing the mop.

"Oh brother."

It was 9 o'clock Brittany finally got home from the football game and Simon left for the evening.

The first thing he did when he got home was he sat down at his desk and wrote a letter to Mateo.

**Dear Mateo**

**I'm just going to get to the point and say this, leave Jeanette alone or we'll be going rounds for a week, don't write, talk ,or follow her or things will get ugly.**

**Simon Seville**

Convinced it would do the trick Simon snuck out of the house and left the letter in Mateo's mailbox.

By the time Simon got back to his house it was 11 pm and he was exhausted but before he went to sleep he toke out his welding gear and turned on his sound deflector.

After half an hour he had a pair of gloves that would fit him on and testing them.

The gloves blended into his fur so you could not sees him the only thing that was different was that were he had claws there were small curved pieces of sharp metal.

"Now all I've got to do is wait." Simon said lying down and going to sleep.

The next morning Mateo walked out side to get the mail and grab his binoculars before heading out for another day of pursuing the love of his life.

"Bill…bill…ad…letter, I wonder who it's from." Mateo said opening it up.

The moment he finished it he though it to the ground and ran in side the house just to come back a minuet later with a heavy looking bat swung over his shoulder.

He was mad at someone and that someone was in trouble.

**It looks like someone's in trouble.**

**Anyway I don't know when I'll update again but school lets out on the 14th so then I'll have a lot more time to write.**

**Now a word to my reviewers.**

**Fan: thanks for the review!**

**Simonettefan: I was speechless after reading you review, it meant a lot to me. So thanks for you reviews and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**SimonetteFanGirl101: I will do my best to keep Mario away from them. **

**Half Dime: The word was Mateo; it changed the layout when I submitted it and it looked like part of the author's note.**

**And I had no clue I had done only a half bad job on the romance stuff.**

**I recently had my heart broken by the love of my life and was in shock for a week over it, so I was unsure about writing romance.**

**Kuro Rakka Shimo: if you want to just let me know and I can work that into the storyline.**

**Anon: it's nice to find some one who reads Keeping Secrets, that story only gets half of the reviews it should, and **

**I'm glad you think the beginning is good.**

**Now for your next set of stories**

**MetalMunk15 with Demon Hunters, Code**

**And**

**Hillsy21 with Through Our Eyes **


	4. Close Call

**WARNING: Simon is _CRAZY_!**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Some scenes may be intense for young readers.**

**Chapter 3: Close call**

Simon walked down the street to the library deep in thought, he wanted to see Jeanette but she was currently at the college taking a literacy course.

Alvin was tagging along 20 or so feet behind him, because he believed that Mateo would try to attack Simon so he was following him everywhere, and that meant **everywhere**.

"Simon I think you're in trouble." Alvin said jogging up behind his little brother.

"And why do y… never mind, let's get out of here." Simon said turning to run but than at the last minute he turned around and charged at Mateo.

"Come on Simon why aren't you running?" Alvin asked trying to stop his twin brother from running off.

(I know that they're triplets don't tell me.)

"Running is for fools, I say we teach that boy a lesson." Simon said as he scratched the ground with his claw.

"You just said we needed to get out of here!" Alvin yelled then he jumped to the side as Mateo's bat swung down and landed were he had just been standing.

"I'm afraid I don't have a clue what you are talking about, I never run from a fight!" Simon yelled as he charged up the bat and sunk his claw deep into Mateo's wrist.

Mateo cried out in agony, and then he hit Simon in the gut, sending him flying into some bushes.

"Hey! No one treats my brother that way!" Alvin yelled as he cut at Mateo's ankles.

"Stupid rat." Mateo said then he picked Alvin up and threw him in to the bush Simon was in.

Mateo waited five seconds, then seemed to decide that they were at least unconscious then turned around and started to walk away when he felt a sharp pain in the back if his neck.

He turned back around and found both boys on there feet, ready to fight him again.

"Turn away now and we'll let you go peacefully" Alvin said.

"Speak for your self; I'm going to teach this b**** a lesson." Simon said as he launched himself at Mateo.

The rest of the fight went by quickly from that point on.

A bloody nose and a black eye later Mateo was on his way back to his house and Alvin and Simon where in the library looking for books on other countries.

"I need one on France too Alvin." Simon said as he picked through a book on Japan.

"I'll get it for you but then I want you tell me what happened back there with Mateo. And why we're reading all of these books on other countries" Alvin whispered to Simon before going to the reference section.

"O.k. now what is the population in Japan?" Simon asked himself then he smiled as he found the page with the information he wanted. "127,078,679 (July 2009 EST.), well that will work out well if we need to use my plan to get a rid of Mateo." Simon said to himself as Alvin walked back up to him, carrying a large book under his arm.

"Here you go, now spill." Alvin said placing the book on the table in front of Simon.

"Alright I made a potion to make someone more athletic but it doesn't work right and at completely random times it starts working. Like last night I woke up at about three in the morning and started lifting 10-pound bricks because I was bored, then the affects wore off and I went back to bed. And I'll tell you about the books when and if the time comes." Simon said as he pulled out a list and handed it to Alvin.

"I need a book from the reference section on each of these counties" Simon said as he started reading the book on Japan again.

Alvin looked over the list and gasped. "You must have ten countries listed on here." He said.

"Let's just get the books so we can go home." Simon said closing the book he was reading and dragging Alvin to get the books.

"Fine but let's stop at the girls house when we're done here, I've not seen Brittany in a while and I want to see her." Alvin said, walking backwards toward the reference section.

"You mean you want to eat her face off right?" Simon asked eyeing his brother with amusement.

"I want to SEE her, gosh, and they say you're the smart one." Alvin said, shaking his head.

"Oh… I get it you want to SEE her..." Simon started to say playfully to his brother as he elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop taking me so literally." Alvin said shoving him lightly in the shoulder.

"Fine, we'll go visit the girls after we get the books."

20 minutes later Alvin and Simon walked up to the girl's house and knocked on the door.

Brittany appeared at the door two minutes later with a bat in her hand.

"Oh it's just you two." She said sighing in relief and putting the bat down next to the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Alvin said as Jeanette walked into the room.

"You could say that." Jeanette said she was holding a piece of paper in her left hand.

"What do you mean… oh no." Simon said reading the letter that Jeanette had just handed him.

DEAR JEANETTE

I recently decided to take matters into my own hands

And I was going to do away with Seville but, lucky him, his brother

Saved him. So I think I'll come over and talk to you later on

Tonight.

Love Mateo

"I swear if the boy comes anywhere near my sister I'll tear him to shreds." Brittany said as she gave Alvin a hug.

"Not if I do first." Simon said turning around and kissing Jeanette in front of their siblings.

"Aw look, the nerds got together." Alvin cooed trying not to laugh at the look on Brittany's face.

"Simon." Brittany said to get the said chipmunks attention.

"Yea." He said turning to look at Brittany.

"Do us all a favor and don't go 'Mateo' on us." Brittany said smiling slightly as Alvin burst out laughing.

"I'll do my best." Simon said as he sat down and started to read one of the books he had rented.

"Anyway would you boy's stay over for the night just in case he tries something." Jeanette asked sitting down next to Simon and reading the book over his shoulder.

"Sure, Dave will be out of town for a couple of weeks on business so I think we'll be fine." Alvin said as he started playing with Brittany's hair.

"Dave would have to drag me out if he was here." Simon said as he scanned an article on the people of Japan.

"Thanks." Jeanette whispered in his ear.

Simon smiled at her and whispered "Want to go outside where our siblings won't be staring at us like vultures do a dead animal."

"Well if you put it that way, of course." Jeanette said and they left the room without another word.

"Isn't it beautiful Simon?" Jeanette asked many hours later as the sunset lower into the sky.

"Not as beautiful as the girl sitting next to me." He said brushing the hair out of her face.

Jeanette blushed and looked at the ground between her and Simon.

"Do you really mean that?" Jeanette asked looking deep into his dark blue eyes, the ones that made the sky look white and the ocean green, then she quickly looked away feeling slightly embarrass.

"Of course I do Jeanette; you're the most beautiful girl on the planet." Simon said gently tilting her chin up so she would look at him.

"That's impossible; I'm just the nerdy girl in class that can't walk without falling over and has no dress code at all." Jeanette said wishing she could look away from his eyes before she spilled out her soul to him.

"That's just it, I love those things about you, they make you who you really are.

A beautiful, smart, caring, clumsy, talented girl." Simon said kissing her gently before letting her start.

"How is being clumsy a good thing?" Jeanette asked trying to hide the blush that had most recently developed.

"For me, it gave me the chance to hold you even for the smallest amount of time." Simon said as he placed his forehead against her's.

Jeanette smiled shyly at him and kissed his cheek softly, she wanted more, to feel his lips on hers again, to feel the safety of his arms around her, but she was to shy to do any more.

Fortunately for her he seemed to understand (he always did) and pulled her into another kiss but this time there was no Brittany there to interrupt them, only the two of them lost in there own world.

After a while they finally pulled away from each other and went inside to find Alvin and Brittany sleeping on the couch next to each other.

"I guess it's time to go to sleep." Jeanette said looking at her sibling like she was a puzzle.

"What is it?" Simon asked her, running his hand through her hair as he asked.

"I'm wondering if I should wake her up." Jeanette said gesturing to Brittany.

"No she's calmer like this." Simon said sitting on the seat opposite them.

Jeanette jumped up next to him and they fell asleep in minutes.

They woke up to the sound of glass braking in the kitchen.

They all jumped down onto the floor and hid under the couch.

"Shhh, find her, I don't care about the others just as long as they stay out of my way." They heard Mateo say to unseen people in the house.

"How are we getting out of here?" Alvin asked quietly as they heard footsteps working there way upstairs.

"We can sneak out the front door; there are still doggy-doors on them so we can escape." Simon said pointing to the door that was 10-feet in-front of them.

"If we were caught they'd probably hurt you all, I'll just give myself to them and they'll leave you guys alone." Jeanette said looking in the direction the kitchen and shuddering.

"Don't even think about it." Brittany and Simon said together, the latter grabbing her arm.

"Jeanette we don't know what he's capable of and wouldn't let you go out there to save the world." Simon said hugging her close to him to insure she was still there.

"I agree with lover boy here, you're staying with us." Brittany said poking Simon in the ribs.

"Come on let's get out of here." Alvin said grabbing Brittany's arm and half dragging her with him to the door.

Simon and Jeanette followed them to the door and they climbed out and ran down the street to the boy's house.

When they got there Simon unlocked the door and they ran inside.

"Alright it's time we lose Mateo once and for all." Simon said grabbing a set of keys and walking down to the basement.

"Come on." He added when they stayed where they were standing.

Simon led them down into the basement and the first thing everyone noticed was the black Jeep sitting in the center of the room.

Simon walked down to the Car and unlocked it and had Jeanette get in then turned to Alvin and Brittany.

"You two can come with us or stay here but it's time something was done to stop this guy so we're leaving tonight." Simon said walking over to a safe in the wall and opening it.

He pulled out many sacks and started trying to move them to the car.

At this point Alvin jumped up and helped his brother get what ever this stuff was into the car.

Brittany had climbed in and was talking to Jeanette when the two boys reappeared in the front seats of the car.

"So I take it you'll both be coming with us?" Simon asked as he started the car.

"Of course we're coming, what I want to know is where are we going?" Alvin asked

"We're going to Japan Alvin." Simon said as he pulled the car onto the road.

"JAPAN! Ever heard of Vegas? Alvin asked.

"Yea but I think we'll be safer in Japan." Simon said looking around him.

"Well then it looks like we're going across the pacific." Jeanette said.

**So there it is hope you liked it. It was a lot longer then I had planed and toke a while to write. Thanks for the reviews. Any way review and here are some stories.**

**Someone please save us » by Simonette 4eva**

**And**

**On the Line » by ChipetteGirl10**

**Have a good day, MO4G out.**


End file.
